Ash Ketchum and an Eevee!
by Candace Sarah
Summary: Blair is a human who is turned into an Eevee. She is found by Ash and his friends. They bond, travel, and stop any threats that throws itself at them.


_**Chapter 1: Pokemon Trainers and the Eevee!**_

_**Arc 1 – The Kanto Region**_

**Melissa: Hey guys, back with another story. A Pokemon fanfic yay!**

**-_- I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**FAV. POKEMON ALL TIME ARE: VULPIX AND EEVEE**

**What are your favorite Pokemon?**

**Eevee Moveset: Shadow Ball, Swift, Return, Quick Attack**

My life took a change for the worse, dramatically, when I became an Eevee and got caught by a Pokemon Trainer named Phoenix, who thought he could beat every other Trainer, Gym, and the Elite Four with his poorly trained Pokemon.

"_Go Eevee! If you can beat this guy's Rhyhorn, I'll give you a nickname!" Yelled my Trainer Phoenix to me and then to the other guy: "You better withdraw your Rhyhorn, little buddy, 'cause my Eevee's going to beat him up!"_

"_Well, huh, you think you're so arrogant you can beat my Rhyhorn up? Watch watch you say, jerk!" The boy smirked as he took a glance at me. "You think your Eevee can beat Rhyhorn? Look at it, it's so weak and __**small**__ that it can barely stand up! Hey Eevee, what do you say I beat this guy and let you join my team? I'll let you choose what you want to evolve to."_

_What? My small brown ears perked up. Did I hear that right? He called me freaking __**small**__? I am not a PIPSQUEAK who can be stepped on like a BUG! I just got transformed into a small Pokemon and what, you look small, too!_

_**(A/N: FMA reference there. Hehe. ^^)**_

"_Alright, Eevee, don't listen to him, listen to me 'cause I'm your Trainer, and you're supposed to, got that? If you win, I'll give you a treat today," Phoenix grinned._

_Damn you, I thought. You've been starving me and treating me badly and now you want me to win for you? What gives?_

_I gave him a growl, some of my teeth showing._

"_Woah, Eevee, never knew you had teeth," Phoenix teased._

_Why you little BRAT!_

"_Hurry up and let's get this battle rolling!" the other Trainer whose named I finally learned was Rey._

"_C'mon Eevee!"_

_I growled, keeping my pride and calmness. I am not a freaking Pokemon slave, you brat! I am a Human! Don't you get it?! I got a name and it's… No… I… I… Don't remember anything about myself or my name! Screw that!_

_~Thirty minutes later~_

"_Eevee, dodge Rhyhorn's Take Down and use Shadow Ball!" Phoenix commanded me._

_Should I aim my Shadow Ball at Rhyhorn or at him? I laughed, forming an image of him landing splat on the ground._

_The Rhyhorn rammed into me and ouch, that hurt. And I Shadow Ball-ed Phoenix in the face. He took a big splat on his bottom._

_I laughed and then suddenly my laugh became cries of "Veees". That frickin' jerk kicked my side. I landed a couple of feet from Rey's feet._

"_Hey! Why'd you do that for?!" He demanded of my Trainer, but Phoenix wasn't there anymore._

"_Don't follow me, Eevee," I heard Phoenix's voice in my mind._

_He FRICKIN' left me! What am I to do?! I started to freak out and ran as long as I could._

After five minutes of running and running, I decided I was sick of Route 3. Frick, I was lost. I saw a nearby flower patch and decided to rest in it. Before I knew it, I dozed off and dreamt about why was I an Eevee.

"_Blair… Blair… Wake up!"_

"_Woah," I woke up startled seeing that I was now in my dream. "Who's there?"_

"_Me…"_

"_You?"_

"_You don't remember your Partner?" The voice sounded disappointed._

"_Wait…" I said trying to shake out my thoughts. "You're Latias! My Pokemon Partner! You rescued me when I was little and you played with me ever since…"_

"_Yes, that Latias. How many Latias can there be?" She responded. "I need your help."_

"_My help? But I'm just an Eevee who was only a Human. I can't and don't know how to help you. Anyway, I forgot my own name and why do you need my help?"_

"_I'm afraid a new threat arises in Kanto," The voice faltered. "A new organization that uses Pokemon for pure evil and try to take over the world."_

"_Why? How do you know this?" I asked her, shaking uncontrollably._

"_I cannot explain this to you now," the image of Latias started to fade. "Another time… You will be traveling with a Trainer… A kind, pure soul…"_

"_Wait!"_

_I screamed and Latias was gone. I was crying tears. Why?_

_~Meanwhile~_

"Veeeeeee! Veeeeeeeee!"

"Do you hear that?" Misty asked Ash and Brock.

"It sounded like an Eevee's cries for help," Brock inferred. "Let's hurry!"

_Narrator: It was another peaceful sunny day. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock were visiting Professor Oak of Pallet Town. But it sounds like a Pokemon is in need of help and it's up to them._

The company found a small Eevee lying on a patch of flowers, crying.

"Veeee! Veee!" The Eevee cried. It saw the Humans coming its way and it tried to run away into the forest.

"Veeeee! Veeee!" Eevee shrieked. "Veeee!"

It was obvious that this Eevee had gotten into a Pokemon battle and sustained injuries.

I felt hands on my fur coat and felt a sting.

"Veeeee!"

"I know, I know…" A calm, soothing voice said. "You're going to be just fine."

The Trainer finished giving me the Potion and scooped me up in his arms to take a closer look at him. I struggled.

"Veeeee!"

"Hello there, what's an Eevee like you doing out here?" He asked. I still didn't get his name yet. "My name's Brock and I can –"

"Veeeee!" I used my best Shadow Ball on him and I landed on the ground. I saw him lie limp.

"_Hey, that's not nice,"_ his orange-pig tailed friend scolded me and tried to lift me up.

"Veeeee! " I shrieked trying to run away, but the one with the cap and the Pikachu on his shoulder grabbed me.

I kept running, but found it to no prevail.

"Veee?" I asked as I was being caressed by soft, gentle hands. Surprisingly, I took a liking to this Trainer. He spoke kindly to me and told me that they were going back to Pallet Town to see someone named Professor Oak.

"Veeeee!" I happily exclaimed. "Could I go with you?"

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" the boy asked. _Obvious_.

"Veeeee!"

"Alright! Okay!" He fell down as I licked his face. I normally don't do that to strangers unless I sense a pure soul.

As for these three, they're alright.

"I'm Ash. This is my buddy Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"I'm Misty and this is Brock!"

Ash noticed my collar that stupid former Trainer of mine didn't notice.

"Your name is Blair?"

"Veeeee!"

"You want to join me, you'll have to battle first!"

"Veeeee!" I exclaimed happily, getting into my fighting stance.

"Go Pikachu!"

**AND DONE! WOOO! PLEASE R & R & F!**

**Signing out!**

_**~Melissa**_


End file.
